The present invention relates to an electric wire connecting device for use in, for example, fixing the antenna feeder wire of TV or connecting the electric wire to a receptacle, and particularly, to an electric wire connecting device wherein a blade edge penetrates the wire cover layer only by the action of screwing in the terminal bolt or screw so that it can be directly connected electrically with conductive wire (copper wire) therein.
In conventional the case of either connecting an electric wire to a receptacle or connecting an TV antenna feeder wire to TV main body, as shown in FIG. 5, after removing the cover layer of the end portion of the electric wire 31 or antenna feeder wire, winding this to a screw 32 or bolt for the electric wire connection and then screwing it, and thereby connecting its some tool such as a nipper or knife is required for removing the cover layer. If it has not been stripped off cleanly in a skilled manner, the electric wire is liable either to be turned in idle according to the turning of screw or to be cut off upon winding it and screwing the screw or bolt, and therefore, there has been a problem in that the operation is troublesome.